This invention relates to an imaging device or system. The imaging device or system is especially useful as a medical system. More particularly, this invention relates to a device or system which determines three-dimensional shapes of objects such as internal organs of a patient preferably by using ultrasonic pressure waves. This invention also relates to a method useful in medical operations.
In recent years, the escalation of medical costs has captured substantial media and regulatory attention. One reason for the escalating costs is the ever increasing use of expensive machines and testing techniques. Computed assisted tomography (CAT scanning), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and some radiological techniques have been in the forefront of contributing to mounting medical costs. In addition to being expensive, these devices are heavy and bulky, making them ill suited to transport.
In this age of rapidly escalating medical costs, minimally invasive operations have become the method of choice for diagnosis and treatment. In many cases, endoscopic, laparoscopic and radiographic techniques have superseded older diagnostic and therapeutic surgical techniques.